Kaitou Nobabra
by kaoriol
Summary: A school dance is going on this friday at Maron's school! Well Chiaka ask her or Miyako? Well she say no or well Maron choose love over friendship? Plus, can she find a dress in time? PLEASE R&R! Thanks! ^^


'Kaitou Nobara'  
  
{Rose Thief}  
  
By: Kaoriol {kaoriol@hotmail.com}  
  
NOTICE: I don't own Kaitou Jeanne, it's my fave anime series and I'm just a fan-desu! Don't sue me, because I have nothing to give but my fan-subbs! :P Anywayz… enjoy! ^^  
  
" "= talking  
  
' '=thoughs  
  
{ }=author's comments  
  
" Maron-Chan! Aogimiru, come see!" Cried Miyako. Maron paused and looked over at her. They were in the middle of Gymnastic practice, and Maron knew it must have been important, nothing ever stopped Miyako from her Practice, besides Chiaka.  
  
"Hai, Hai, what is it Miyako-chan?" moaned Maron in an angry tone.  
  
Miyako cocked at eyebrow at her 'what's up with her' and continued on.  
  
"There is a school dance this Friday!" She squeaked pointing to a poster of the gym wall.  
  
Maron sighed, "Is that it?"  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You've been acting like a Kimagure baka all day!" She screamed hitting Maron on the shoulder.  
  
"DONTSUU! That Hurt!" Maron yelled back.  
  
"You were the one asking for it!" Miyako growled.  
  
"Was Not"  
  
"Was Too"  
  
"Was Not"  
  
"Was Too"  
  
"Was Not"  
  
"Was Too"  
  
"FUMITODOMARU!" yelled Packalamao whistling into her Recorder. Maron and Miyako covered their ears and let out a small yell.  
  
"Gomen Packalamao senpai!" They pleaded.  
  
"Why aren't you to practicing? Gymnastics is a pure art of beauty, like a flower, you must tend to it often" she said softly.  
  
"Hai, Hai! We know", sighed Maron, sick of hearing that everyday.  
  
"If you know it so well, then get back to work!" She growled.  
  
Maron and Miyako both glared at each other and walked back to the corning they were training in.  
  
"I don't know why I'm you friend Maron", sighed Miyako, with her nose pointing in the air.  
  
"You quite lucky I put up with your Foolishness day in and day out!"  
  
"It's quite the opposite to me, Miyako-henkei", Maron growled under her breath.  
  
~~**!**~~  
  
Maron had left early from gymnastic practice because a headache she got from Miyako's bantering. She walked home alone. Without Miyako or Chiaka. It's was nice walking home not being yelled at or harassed, but it was still lonely. When she got to her apartment building, she checked her mailbox… but like always… it was empty. Maron sighed, and walked up the stairs and saw Miyako's mother.  
  
"Konnichiha" She greeted Miyako's mother kindly.  
  
"Oh, Konnichiha Maron-chan. Is practice over already?"  
  
"No, I left early because of a head-ache. Miyako should be leaving practice soon I bet" Maron said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Arigatou!" Miyako's mother said walking back into her apartment.  
  
' I wish I had such a loving mother…' Maron thought to herself looking towards the ground holding the doorknob to her apartment. She sighed and walked in.  
  
"Hey, Fin, I'm home!" Maron said loudly.  
  
A small greened haired angel few into her living room/kitchen and few over to Maron, and smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Maron!" She laughed.  
  
"… Nani? It's late afternoon Fin!" Maron laughed.  
  
"Really? That's why it's not so bright. I've been sleeping all day, Gomen!" Laughed Fin, feeling sort of embraced.  
  
"It's okay, We did have a late mission last night anyway, so it's doesn't surprise me you were tired!" Said Maron laying down her backpack. Maron undressed from her school uniform, and got into some bellbottom jeans and a crimson long sleeve shirt. She sat down with fin in her living room and turned on the News.  
  
"Let's see if I'm the lead headline again!" Grinned Maron.  
  
"Hai, that wouldn't be to surprising!" Fin said flying down on Maron's left shoulder.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Fin! Go hide in my room!" Said Maron quickly standing up.  
  
Fin quickly few off Maron's Shoulder, and few into another room.  
  
"Hai, Hai, I'm coming!" shouted Maron  
  
"Oh, Konnichiha, Miyako. Wanna come in?" Asked Maron.  
  
"You don't seem to have much of a head-ache now!" Miyako huffed. Maron just frowned.  
  
"Are you going to have dinner with us tonight, yes or no?" Miyako said in a rude toned voice.  
  
"Uh… no, it's alright. But thanks anyway." Maron said nicely.  
  
Maron was slowly closing the door when Miyako put her arm inside.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Maron.  
  
"Maron-Chan, you have to go to the dance with me! What if Chiaka asks me to dance or something important happens, I want you to be there." Miyako pleaded.  
  
"Why me? Of all people, you treat me so meanly!" Maron growled.  
  
Miyako shrugged, "I know at times I'm mean and all, but your still my best friend Maron, and I want you to be there for me…" Miyako blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Wow, Miyako! You're sure acting out of character!" laughed Maron. Miyako frowned.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go with you!" Maron said with a grin.  
  
"Arigatou, Maron-Chan! I want you to see Chiaka slow dance with me."  
  
Maron froze.  
  
"W-wait. Chiaka already asked you to go with you?" Maron asked seriously.  
  
"N-no, but I'm sure he well… soon… real soon! Why?" Miyako questioned, cocking her head.  
  
"Uh… n-no reason." Maron sweetdropped, and stuttered for a second. Miyako gave her a strange glare.  
  
"Your so weird Maron-chan!" Miyako huffed. "No wonder no boy has asked YOU yet!"  
  
"H-hey!" Maron Growled. "Just before you were all sensitive about our friendship, and now you're making fun of me? And no know asked you yet either!"  
  
"Yeah, but I KNOW someone is going to ask me out!" Miyako screamed. Maron growled and closed the door on Miyako's face. Miyako faint screaming at Maron could be heard outside, but Maron ignored it.  
  
'Why was I so nervous about Chiaka asking Miyako to the dance…' Maron paused for a minute and thought to herself.  
  
"Maron-san! I just realized, I didn't need to go hide, remember none of your friends can see me! Your tricked me!" Fin wined.  
  
Maron didn't move, she was still closely thinking to herself.  
  
"Maron? Maron-chan?" Fin flew over towards Maron and waved her small hands in front of Maron's Face.  
  
"You-hou!" She squeaked. "Anyone home?"  
  
Maron woke from her dazed thought, and looked at Fin who was floating in front of her with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are you awake now?" She gasped.  
  
"H-hai, Gomen, Hungry? It's Dinner!" Maron said changing the subject.  
  
Fin thought of what Maron was thinking, but when she heard the word dinner, she though of how starved she was.  
  
"HAI HAI HAI! Dinner, hooray!" She yelled. Maron Laughed.  
  
~~**!**~~  
  
Maron started to toss and turn in her sleep and then awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
'Man' she though, 'what was I dreaming?'  
  
She looked next to her to see Fin sleeping on the left of her pillow.  
  
Maron slowly got up and decided to go out on her balcony and look at the moon.  
  
"Maybe there, I can think about…" She blushed slightly, "…Chiaka."  
  
She walked out on her balcony and a chilling midsummer's wind splashed on her body. Maron had a slight chill, but it didn't bother her, it felt nice. She looked up at the moon and thought hard.  
  
'How could I like… HIM! I mean all this time I've hated him… but he tries… I guess… but he is so… so…' Maron sighed. "Perverted!" She cried.  
  
"I could never love such a Play Boy like him!"  
  
"Like who, Maron-Chan?" Chiaka laughed.  
  
Maron turned to her right to see Chiaka standing there with his elbows leaded on the railing of his balcony. He stood there this whole time watching her think.  
  
"C-c-Chiaka-kun?!?!" She growled. "I told you only call me Maron-san! Never chan!" she huffed pointing at him.  
  
"Right, Right. It sure is nice out tonight!" he said leaning up looking at the sky.  
  
"Hai, I must agree with you there, Chiaka Cha- errrr, Chiaka-Kun."  
  
Chiaka looked back from the sky and looked at Maron.  
  
'Wow, she sure is beautiful… but I can't let it out so easily…' Chiaka stared at her, and let out a large Cheshire cat like grin.  
  
Maron sensed someone was looking at her and looked back over at Chiaka. She looked at his large smile and cocked her head.  
  
"Uhhh… You Okay? Chiaka-Kun?"  
  
"Hai, Hai. Gee, Maron-san, you sure seem to look cold!" he laughed, looking at her chest area. Maron looked to where his eyes lead on her chest and gasped.  
  
"AHHHH! Chiaka-Kun!!! You nasty Pervert!" Maron cover her chest with one of her arms and reached out to slap him. Chiaka sensed her aim, and grabbed her hand before it reached his face. He pulled her slightly closer, close enough to kiss. Both of they're bodies were being pushed on the railings of each others balconies, and being stretched out far enough to be about 5 inches form face to face. Chiaka pulled her closer, and closer, and Maron's face blushed a deepest red.  
  
"You very cute when your angry, Maron-Chan. I wonder if you like this when- " Chiaka stopped because Maron had pulled away from his grip. He cocked his head and gave Maron a confused look.  
  
"I told you, never ever, use chan at the end of my name. Only san… or just… Maron." She winked. Chiaka thought to himself, "Playing hard to get I see…" he grinned.  
  
"Besides…" Maron started, " I would never want to kiss a Makurasagashi baka, like you!" She yelled and covered her chest and stomped back into her apartment.  
  
Chiaka laughed. "Like I said, Maron-san. You're very cute when you're mad…" He slowly turned around and went back in his apartment.  
  
(Quick-Note: Makurasagashi {long word ^^}, well it means a bedroom thief. More of a Person who steals person belongings from a bedroom {Bras, underwear, all that good stuff ^^})  
  
~~**!**~~  
  
"Ohayo Miyako-chan!" Maron called closer her apartment door. "Ready for school?"  
  
"If you mean 'ready for Chiaka-sama to ask me out' then yes. I am ready" She laughed. Maron sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. Maron could feel a headache starting… again. Just as the two were about to leave. Chiaka caught up with them.  
  
"Ohayo, ladies!" he said with charm.  
  
"Ohayo Chiaka-chan!" Said Miyako in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Miyako, you look lovely today, but then again. You always do." Chiaka smiled, and Maron just let out a small huff. 'Suck up!' Maron thought.  
  
"Hai, you look nice too, Maron-san!" he smiled.  
  
'At least he used san, and not chan' she sighed.  
  
"Arigatou… Chiaka-kun. Let's just walk to school and get this over with." Maron sighed and started walking. Maron walked a head with her nose in the air thinking of what immature comment Chiaka would say to her today. While Chiaka & Miyako trailed not far behind. Maron didn't pay much attention to them, but looked back once to see Chiaka's arm around Miyako. Maron sighed.  
  
'I've never really had a crush in my life… have I?' that question roamed her mind till finally they got to school.  
  
"Maron, are you going to the dance?" Chiaka questioned.  
  
"Maybe I am" she huffed. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me?"  
  
END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
  
Wheee! Wanna know what well happen next?!?!  
  
Gotta wait till I put up the Next Chapter! ^_~!  
  
I promise it well be up by Monday 21, 2002! And I'll  
  
Finish the story up in that chapter! I hope you liked it  
  
So far, be kind. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies! 


End file.
